


The Contest

by Daleky



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Contest, M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, drag contest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daleky/pseuds/Daleky
Summary: The idea for this fanfic is by a friend of mine so thanks Arti for the inspiration :D





	1. How it all began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this fanfic is by a friend of mine so thanks Arti for the inspiration :D

**PoV: Jumin Han**  
Luciel had said that he would never touch his Elly again. That had to be worth it. Ever since they had known each other Luciel had been so annoying about Elly, wanting to hug her, run around with her and make her into some sort of "long cat" or whatever. Jumin hated that. He loved his Elisabeth 3rd so much and when Luciel said he would never touch her again he just had to agree. Although he did hesitate at first, but after Assistant Jaehee Kang had assured him that it would be for charity and no one would even recognize him in the dress he had to give up. And now the day had come. The day of the so called "drag contest". Now it was too late to retreat. That would only result in Luciel teasing him for the rest of his life. He just had to win this contest. Otherwise Luciel would have access to Elly whenever he wanted. So he had hired the best makeup artist in the area and a designer for his dress. Standing in front of the mirror now, he didn't recognize himself. Long, black hair, curled into waves. A blue dress fell neatly over the bra stuffed with cotton balls and ended only shortly under his knees. There, long white socks took over. They were such a strange feeling on his legs. That had been the worst part of this transformation. Jumin had had to wax his legs. Only from the ankles up to the knees but it still hurt thinking about. His shoes where flat ballerinas, blue ones to fit the dress. The designer wanted him to wear high heel but Jumin would only have been able to stumble a few steps before falling on his face.  
After finishing his outfit, the makeup artist took over and transformed Jumin into something quite close to a woman. He couldn't even name all the things that had been put on his face. But they had done the job and now he even felt somewhat comfortable enough to step outside and meet the other contestants. No one would recognize him now. The group of "drag contestants" was quite large and no one was to know who was there so that the votes about the best drag would be really unbiased. Those were the rules.


	2. Now it begins

**PoV: Jumin**

Jumin walked up the stairs and into the lobby of the old villa they had rented for the party. He met a few people outside the house and then inside the lobby but no one talked to him they only eyed him up same as he did with them. They probably had the same problem as he did: not knowing who was a woman, who a man. He could only tell with that one guy, standing across the room of him. He was wearing a shirt with long sleeves and had put oranges underneath it. Everyone would be able to tell those weren't real breasts Jumin thought to himself. "Maybe my costume looks just as stupid as his" Jumin thought and tried to secretly feel if his "breasts" were the same size and not too big. But they felt just right to him. Not that he had a lot of experience with breasts but he imagined how Assistant Kang's looked underneath her clothes and he felt pretty sure that he at least looked more like a woman than the guy across the room. 

Then he saw Luciel. Well, he at least thought so, but after a second, longer look he was sure. Luciel was dressed in a red dress that ended so far over his knees that Jumin thought it wasn't appropriate. He was also wearing a pair of high heels, black. His red hair was still the same length but he had put a bow in it and he also must have switched his glasses for contact lenses. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to see a thing. Now Jumin knew what he was up against and it didn't really change his opinion of his outfit. Luciel didn't have a chance against him. But that was up to the judges of course. 

 

 


End file.
